Upgrades
If you were looking for plants in Plants vs. Zombies which were planted on other plants for their effect, see Upgrade plants. Upgrades are utilities that enhance the gameplay positively, such as having the ability to launch lawn mowers or increasing the maximum Plant Food capacity. There are fourteen Upgrades in Plants vs. Zombies 2, in which seven are Power Ups (four in the Chinese version) and seven are bonuses. Like plants, upgrades are usually found on world maps. There are also some upgrades that cannot be obtained this way and instead sold in the in-game store for real money. 'Unlockable Bonuses' 'Ancient Egypt' 'Plant Food Boost' Unlocked: Mummy Memory (pre-1.7); after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 17 (1.7 and above) Description: Hold onto one more Plant Food during a level! 'Sun Boost' Unlocked: Last Stand (pre-1.7); After completing Ancient Egypt - Day 21 (1.7 and above) Description: Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! 'Pirate Seas' 'Shovel Boost' Unlocked: Cannons Away (pre-1.7); After completing Pirate Seas - Day 12 (1.7 and above) Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! 'Extra Seed Slot' Unlocked: Last Stand (pre-1.7); After completing Pirate Seas - Day 21 (1.7 and above) Description: Lets you choose another plant type every level! 'Wild West' 'Wall-nut First Aid' Unlocked: Save Our Seeds (pre-1.7); after completing Wild West - Day 15 (1.7 and above) Description: Fully repair damaged defensive plants by planting on top of them. 'Instant Recharge' Unlocked: Not OK Corral (pre-1.7); After completing Wild West - Day 20 (1.7 and above) Description: Instantly refresh a seed packet by dragging and dropping Plant Food on it. 'Shovel Perk' Unlocked: Last Stand (pre-1.7); after completing Wild West - Day 11 (1.7 and above) Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! 'Far Future' 'Mower Launch' Unlocked: After completing Day 20 Description: Manually launch one mower by tapping and holding! 'Sky City' 'Basic Artillery' (普通火炮; pinyin: pǔtōng huǒpào) Unlocked: After completing Day 3. Description: Get "Dave's" gun on the ship, to obtain auto-attack abilities. In Chinese: 获得 "戴夫" 号飞船上的主炮装置, 获得自动攻击能力 'Basic Shield' (普通护盾; pinyin: pǔtōng hù dùn) Unlocked: After completing Day 13. Description: Get "Dave's" shield device, to increase extra ship endurance. In Chinese: 获得 "戴夫" 号上的护盾装置, 额外增加飞船耐久 'Premium Bonus Upgrades' 'Sun Bonus' Price: $0.99 Description: Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! 'Plant Food Bonus' Price: $0.99 Description: Hold onto one more Plant Food during a level! 'Shovel Bonus' Price: $0.99 Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! 'Bonus Seed Slot' Price: $0.99 Description: Lets you choose another plant type every level! Note: Can be rented for a single playthrough for 2000 coins. Gallery Trivia *All upgrades are removed in the Boosted Zombies Bash Epic Quest. *All upgrades, with the exception of Wall-nut First Aid, Instant Recharge, and Mower Launch, are disabled in Arena. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Game mechanics Category:Permanent items Category:Upgradeable items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items